Guns and other stuff
by SkullFeather3063
Summary: It's Eric x OC one shot. It's rated M for obvious reasons! Please leave a review, and enjoy! Ellie was about to close up for the day, but something much better was waiting her at the store! A unhappy customer, or perhaps Ellie could fix that little problem.


Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of the characters.

This story is dedicated to my friend Ridea for graduating!

It's rated M for reasons so read it at your own risk.

EricxOC

###Story Start###

It was almost lunch break and I was ready to change shifts with my boss. I looked at the clock, it was 12.15 pm. I still had some time before he arrived. My mind was busy making plans, I was going to meet with the girls at lunch, and then we were going to head out to the tattoo parlor. Tori was going to finish the tattoo on my back.

I was sitting on the stool behind the counters, the counter was glass and inside there were several pistols and rifles on display. I just looked at them, and then to my nails. They were long, and painted black. This job was certainly killing me. It was something I did for the money while I was also working for the night shift at control room.

Bored, I left for the bathroom. It was summer and while we had air conditioners down here, ıt was still warm. I locked the door behind me and looked at myself at the mirror. I didn't had any make up because I was late for work. I peeked outside and made sure no one was coming, then I start putting some make up on. I did my eyes with black eye-liner and then put some lipstick on. It was red. I cleaned the corner of my mouth with a tissue, pulled my skirt down a little and get out.

When I walked back to the counter, someone was there. He was leaning to the wall, his back turned to me. So I couldn't see his face. He was tapping to the counter, impatiently. I put a sweet smile on my face and walked towards him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I am Ellie, how may I help you?"

I walked behind the counter and when I lifted my head up, our eyes met.

"It's right about time."

It was Eric, one of the fucking leaders. Fuck it Ellie, why did I chose this time to keep a customer wait. My boss was gonna kill me for it, unless Eric killed me first.

"As I said, I am sorry. What do you need?"

I tried not to look scared but he was scary. His eyes looked cold but for some reason, they softened.

"I had a custom made knife, Barnes said I could pick it up today"

Of course Barnes forgot to inform me on anything.

"Well, I am sure it's somewhere here."

"Fine, I'll wait, just be quick"

He start tapping impatiently again, while I started to look for the knife. I tried the place under the counters, where we usually keep things. Such as custom knives for a leader. But there was nothing. Only some other orders, none of them were on his name.

"It's not here, I'll go check the back."

I quickly left behind the counter and walked to the other side, passed the door and start looking around. I found what I was looking for in few minutes. The knife was a standard combat knife but there was a carving on the side. She placed it back into its box and walked back to the front.

"Finally! I have no intention to spend all my lunch break here"

"Then it's a good thing I found your knife" I said without thinking.

Fuck. What was I thinking? He was known to be mean and cruel.

I plugged up the every Dauntless courage in me and handed the box to him.

"Thank you" he said in a very sarcastic way.

But it made my insides tingle.

"I need you to sign some forms and then you can go."

I leaned over the counter, instead of walking in. I tip toed and reached to the space with the necessary form.

"Here, sign these" I gave him the forms but he didn't looked at them.

He was looking at me in a weird way. His looks shifted from my face to my body.

Was he checking me out?

The idea excited me, putting all his negativity aside, Eric was a very attractive man.

He put the box down, and signed the forms quickly.

His lips curled into a dangerous smile when he handed them back to me.

"Thank you" I said with a smile. I figured, if I didn't paid enough attention, he would stop being so damn sexy.

He did not pick up the box as I expected, instead he just looked at the door and then closed it.

"What are you doing!" I was both scared and aroused but mainly aroused.

What was he gonna do? Possibilities were endless.

I quickly checked the clock, it was now 12.45, and this gave us 15 minutes.

"You know, I've never seen you here before" he said as he walked towards me.

I took a step back, and my back hit the counter.

He placed his hand on sides, locking me between his body and the counter.

His face was closer to mine, and I could feel his breath over me, he pushed some hair out of the way to expose my neck, then he leaned closer and placed a kiss.

I could feel my heart beating out on samba.

"Is it okay if I do that?" he said, his breath tickling my neck.

All I could do was nod.

He placed couple more kisses to my neck, then I felt his hand on my leg, he slowly slide it up, between my legs.

When he reached my crouch, his eyes opened in surprised.

"Not wearing any underwear?" he said smirking.

I couldn't help but smirking back.

"Pants are overrated" I replied.

He laughed, and I shivered out of pleasure.

His voice was doing things to my body that I had not experienced in a long time and his hands were parting my lips, touching me in the most inappropriate way.

In seconds I was hooked.

I checked the clock again.

Fuck, we didn't had much time left.

"You have less than 15 minutes" I said and then smirked "Make it count"

He nodded and his lips found mine.

He was rough, but his lips were soft against mine.

He parted my lips and pushed his tongue inside. He didn't had to battle much longer, he was in control, and we both knew that.

He pushed my skirt up, and parted my legs with using his.

"God you are wet" he whispered.

I reached out for his zip, and unzipped his trousers.

He was already hard, and he looked big.

I licked my lips, touched his cock and start rubbing.

He groaned and grabbed me by my shoulder, he turned me over and bend me to the counter.

He parted my legs a little bit more, and pushed himself in without a warning.

"Oh fuck!" I was startled with the sudden invasion but it turned into pleasure rather quickly and I found myself moaning.

"You like it?" he asked but he didn't really need a confirmation.

He was pounding me hard, he wasn't gentle because it wasn't his nature.

I decided, I liked that about him.

He was raw, even the way he fucked me.

His thrust were faster now, and I could feel him move deeper in me.

Another loud moan escaped my lips and he pulled back.

He turned me back to face him and kissed me roughly.

"Less than ten minutes" I said between kisses.

He placed me on the counter, and pushed himself back in.

"Eric!" I couldn't help moaning his name, he must've liked it because he start pounding me harder.

He pushed himself deep inside me, and all I could do was to close my eyes and bite my lips to keep silent.

"Open your eyes" he said "and keep them open"

At first, I didn't wanted to do it, but something in his voice told me that I should obey.

I opened my eyes and looked at his.

Then I pulled him into another heavy but sloppy kiss.

His hand moved from my side to my leg, then I felt him pinch my clit.

I took a sharp breath, and tried to keep myself quiet.

I was so close, and I knew so was he.

I cum right before him, and this was the only time he allowed me to close my eyes.

I covered my mouth and keep it quiet.

Then Eric pulled out, and pushed me down.

I was on my knees, and pushed himself to my mouth.

He was throat fucking me, and I was rather enjoying it.

When he cum to my mouth, I swallowed it all, then licked him clean.

He helped me up, and pulled my skirt down and straightened it.

"Thanks" I said weakly but I smiled warmly at him.

I cleaned some of his cum from the corner of my mouth and walked behind the counter with shaky legs.

The moment Eric was finished pulling his trousers up, the door opened and my boss Barnes walked in.

I couldn't help but laughing, our timing was perfect.

Eric's lips curled into a smile, and I heard him chuckle.

"It was nice to meet you Ellie" he said "I loved what you did with the knife"

"My pleasure" I replied.

Barnes was just looking at us, unaware of what's going on.

"And what if I want another one?"

"You know where the store is. I hope to see you soon Eric" I smiled at him and he replied with a smirk before leaving.

"What were you two doing?" Barnes asked

I turned to him and shrugged

"Not much, he asked some questions about the new automatics we have, then we just talked about guns."

Barnes just nodded and walked inside while I grabbed my bag and left the store for the day.


End file.
